


no time for getting old

by karasunonolibero



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: It hits him, suddenly, that hedoesn’twant to be friends with Hayner forever.~based on the prompt: things you said at 1am.





	no time for getting old

**Author's Note:**

> [emma](http://lesbianharrie.tumblr.com) sent me this pairing and prompt off an ask meme but i did it so the blame is split here. i've never written kingdom hearts fic, let alone this pairing so please don't kill me
> 
> cross-posted from tumblr, unbeta'ed, and impulse-posted, because i guess that's just what i'm doing now

Roxas wakes to an insistent tapping at his window. He cracks one eye open to see the moon still high in the sky, washing Twilight Town in silver light. So, way too early for whatever this shit is. Groaning to himself, he tugs the covers up over his head and wills whoever it is to go away. 

“Hey! Roxas,” hisses a familiar voice, and oh, _fine_ , this is the _one_ person he won’t shoo away at this ungodly hour. He rolls over, rubbing his eyes as he peers out his window.

Hayner’s big brown eyes stare back at him from the other side of his bedroom window. “Come on, you bonehead, open the window!”

Roxas stifles a yawn as he grips the handle on the window and cranks it it. The frame makes a disastrous cracking sound in the process, so loud the entire town can probably hear it, and Roxas winces. Hayner doesn’t seem to give a single shit as he climbs in, flopping at the foot of his bed. “Here.” He holds out a sea salt ice cream bar, already unwrapped and dangerously close to dripping all over Roxas’s sheets. 

“What’s this for?”

“Since when does ice cream need an explanation?” Hayner takes a bite out of his and shrugs.

When it’s one in the morning, but the only answer Hayner will accept is “never,” so Roxas shuts up and nibbles around the edges of his bar, trying to catch the drips before they make a mess. They’re both quiet for a few moments, and Roxas tries not to think about the fact that Hayner just showed up out of nowhere at one in the morning.

Hayner breaks the silence first. That’s just what he does: makes the plans and breaks the silence. And the three of them—Roxas and Olette and Pence—they all follow him, without a second thought. Heck, they all took strange odd jobs around town to earn munny for the beach trip. Roxas has never really stopped to consider what that means. “We’re not gonna be together forever,” he says. “Doesn’t that suck?”

“Don’t say that,” Roxas mumbles. “You’ve been saying that all week long. And besides, who says we won’t?”

“Life, I guess.” Hayner sighs. “Maybe it’s a good thing stuff like this doesn’t last.”

“Huh?” Roxas asks eloquently.

“Everything. This.” Hayner waves a hand vaguely. “Being friends. Being young. Summer vacation. It means we have to make the most of the time we do have. Can’t waste it.”

“Oh, buzz off.” Roxas gives him a playful shove. “We make a good team. You said so yourself. But we’ve always been friends, and being friends lasts. How come you think we’ll stop being friends?”

“Well, think of it this way. If we knew we were gonna be friends forever, then maybe we wouldn’t do all the stuff we wanted. Like, keep putting it off and putting it off and then we end up not doing stuff,” Hayner explains. “But if you know good things aren’t gonna last it makes you appreciate them a lot more when you have ‘em.”

Roxas doesn’t really know what to say to that. Hayner’s right, is the thing, but he doesn’t love the thought of a life without his friends. Without Pence taking photos and Olette dragging them all shopping and all of them eating ice cream on the rooftop. And without Hayner. Fuck, Hayner’s been in his life as long as he can remember. Every Struggle Tournament, every beach trip, every group project in school—just about every memory Roxas has involves Hayner in some way. It’s not just strange to try and imagine a future without him, it’s almost a little scary, really. 

“Well, that’s dumb,” is what he says eventually. 

“Hey!” Hayner frowns. “I happen to think that’s one of the smartest things I’ve ever said.”

“No, it’s dumb because we’re gonna be friends forever.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yeah, I do.” Roxas looks down at his hands. “Unless _you_ don’t wanna be friends one day.”

“Hey, don’t make it sound like that. I’m just saying. It happens.”

Roxas must be silent for too long after that, because Hayner changes the subject. “Hey, you still having those weird dreams?” his best friend asks suddenly.

Roxas sighs, scrunching his mouth to one side. “You’ll think I’m nuts.”

“No.” Hayner frowns. “Well, I mean, maybe a little, but you’ve been acting really weird lately. Even for you.”

“Thanks,” Roxas says with a humorless snort. 

“Aw, don’t be like that.” Hayner slings an arm over his shoulder. “Come on, you know you can talk to me.”

“You’re gonna call me a bonehead.”

“What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t? Someone’s gotta keep your head from getting too big.”

“I don’t know what to say about them. It’s about about this guy every time.”

“About a _guy_?” Hayner’s grin is laced with mischief. “Oooh, who is it?”

“Hey! It’s not like that,” Roxas protests, his cheeks turning pink. 

“Are you _sure_?” 

And just for that, Roxas sees no other option than to whack him with his pillow. “I said it’s not like that! I don’t even have—anyone like that.” His cheeks feel even warmer, and he hopes the semi-darkness can hide his flush. “I’ve never seen this guy before in my life, I swear.”

“Relax, Roxas, I’m just joking.” Finished with his ice cream, Hayner tosses the wooden stick across the room into the trash can, where it lands with a soft clatter.

“Right, yeah. Of course.” 

“I should get going,” Hayner says after a moment. "Don’t forget to bring the munny to the station tomorrow. I want my watermelon and pretzels and I’m not gonna put it off another day.”

“Yeah, I’ll bring it. Promise.”

Hayner grins, and then he’s out the window as suddenly as he’d shown up. The open window and the ice cream stick in the trash are the only signs he was here at all.

Roxas lies back down with a sigh. Hayner still never really said why he’d come by; he has a feeling it wasn’t just to share ice cream. Maybe Hayner’s just really taking the whole idea of not having all the time in the world to heart. Does he do this to Pence and Olette? The thought makes something unrecognizable, unpleasant, curl in his chest.

It hits him, suddenly, that he _doesn’t_ want to be friends with Hayner forever. No…not friends. There’s more than friendship, so much history and a constant presence in each other’s lives that equates to far more than friendship like he has with Pence and Olette.

When Roxas finally drifts back to sleep, he doesn’t dream about the mysterious guy he’s never seen. That night, he dreams about brown eyes and a loud laugh and light blue ice cream and a promise.


End file.
